


Useful (Ass)et

by misato



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, will earn the explicit rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misato/pseuds/misato
Summary: "I don’t want you to get yourself killed. You’re a useful asset.”“And I love you too, sweetheart.”





	Useful (Ass)et

**Author's Note:**

> i'm having a ton of writer's block so here's a thing about trevor and alucard being gay
> 
> they will fuck in chapter 2

Trevor decides they’re lucky someone points them towards hospitality at all -- he probably smells like monster innards and Alucard looks suspiciously put-together for someone living in the midst of an apocalyptic hellscape. Sypha’s probably their only hope, although he constantly fears she’s one fire spell away from being burned at the stake.

“Let me break your nose or something,” Trevor murmurs to Alucard as they walk towards the inn, huddled together.

“What?”

“You’re too pretty,” Trevor says, taking a swig from the bottle that a dead man had been so kind as to loan him. “And you’ll instantly get pegged as a vampire in all that getup. At least try to dress like a normal human.”

“What is that furry thing you wear anyway?” Alucard says dryly.

“It’s  _ warm _ .”

“It’s tacky.”

“Useless pretty boy.”

“Whip-slinging bastard.”

“Be quiet, I’m going to try to get us a room,” Sypha says, finally fed up with their squabbling.

When they’re inside, she motions for them to stand back as she speaks with the innkeeper softly.

“What, can she do manipulative magic or something?” Trevor murmurs.

“I believe that’s called having manners,” Alucard says flatly.

“I’ve got two beds, that’s it,” the innkeeper says firmly, fixing her beady gaze on Trevor and Alucard.  “One for the lady, o’course, and the other for you lot.”

“But--” Trevor says, and Sypha puts a hand on his shoulder.

“That will do just fine. Thank you,” she says, and after the three of them are down the hall and out of earshot, she whispers, “I expect both of you to be alive by morning.”

“I have no intent on killing him,” Alucard says stiffly.

“No promises,” Trevor says, holding up his empty bottle. “I’m out of liquor. If he snores, I’ll bash his head in.”

“Good night,” Sypha says. “Sleep well.”

“You too,” Trevor says begrudgingly, and Alucard nods.

Sypha gives them a small, genuine smile and carefully shuts the door.

“I hope you’re prepared to sleep on the ground, bastard,” Trevor says lowly as they head into their own room.

“Absolutely not.”

“Do you even need to sleep?” Trevor growls. “You slept for a year already, didn’t you?”

Alucard glares at him with disdain.

“We’ve been traveling all day and fighting off demons all night. I’m half-human and exhausted. I assume you’ll be taking the floor?”

They stare at each other for a long moment.

“Whatever. Belmonts know how to share their toys. Don’t snuggle up too much.”

The bed is cramped, the sheets are yellowed, Alucard prefers to sleep shirtless, and the half-vampire smells less like death than Trevor had hoped. He’s shared beds with men before, of course. It’s the typical custom to share, especially when the inn’s too full, and Trevor’s not going to pretend as if he’s a virgin flower either. Still, he can hear his own heart beating out of his chest, and he’s certain Alucard can too.

It’s no secret that Alucard’s beautiful. Sure, he’s a priss, and a vampire -- the thought of that alone should make a Belmont’s blood curdle, but he’s stunning. A part of him wants to mess up that beauty, to kiss him senseless, to mark up his neck. Trevor wonders if he’d still bruise. His cock seems to be wondering the same. Trevor sighs, shuts his eyes tightly, and counts sheep.

“Don’t go to sleep just yet.”

Trevor growls and opens his eyes to see Alucard’s face mere inches from his own. The idiot’s rolled over and now he’s up close and personal with every pristine inch of Alucard’s cheekbones, every glistening golden lock of his hair, every pale eyelash.

The vampire licks his lips just then, and Trevor swallows heavily upon seeing a glimpse of those teeth. 

“I can taste the spirits on your breath,” Alucard whispers. “Drunk men bleed out easy, Belmont.”

“What’s that s’pposed to mean? I can taste the daddy issues on your breath, Alucard,” Trevor scoffs, thankful that the dark will hide his blush, and rolls over onto his side so that he doesn’t have to look the vampire in the face. “Drink my blood for breakfast, see if I care. I’m going to sleep.”

“You’re going to have to stay alert if you want to win this war. We could get attacked at any moment.”

“I’ve fended off monsters with a bottle of whiskey in my left hand. I’ll be fine.”

“This is my father we’re talking about.”

“Look,” Trevor groans, rolling back over. “Some of us need a little something to forget. Stop being a priss about it.”

“I’m not. I’m being realistic. I don’t want you to get yourself killed. You’re a useful asset.”

“And I love you too, sweetheart.”

Alucard pauses.

“Fine. Have it your way,” he says, his voice guarded. “Get some sleep, Belmont.”

“Good night,” Trevor says, shutting his eyes for the last time. “Don’t let the vampires bite.”

***

Trevor has the best night’s rest he’s had in years. Dreamless sleep is a rare blessing nowadays -- something you can’t buy from any merchant or steal from any traveler. He eventually wakes to Alucard staring at him intently.

“Wha-?” he says, blinking up at the vampire. “What the hell are you looking at?”

“You snore,” Alucard says with a little smile. “It’s charming.”

“Shut it.”

“It’s true.”

“Did you...did you get any rest then?” Trevor glances away, embarrassed for some reason. “Did I keep you up?”

“That almost sounded like an apology,” Alucard says, but before Trevor can protest or say anything further, he continues in a reassuring tone: “I’m alright. I got the rest I needed.”

“Good. Is it morning, then?”

“Not quite,” Alucard says, his voice placid. “You can go back to sleep if you’d like. I’ll wake you by sunlight.”

“No,” Trevor says, sitting up and yawning. “Your eyes are sunlight enough. If you stare hard enough, I’ll probably go up in flames.”

“That’s unlikely,” Alucard says.

Trevor looks away for a moment, as if he’s unsure he wants to speak.

“I’m sorry about last night. The drinking. It’s irresponsible. I know I’m part of this mission now, or whatever you want to call it, so I should be playing by the rules.”

He shuts his eyes for some reason, maybe flinching in preparation for a sarcastic response, a dry comment -- one that will never come.

“Thank you, my hunter,” Alucard says. “I apologize if I came off as harsh. I...worry.”

He looks away.

“It’s easier to drink,” Trevor says. “Easier to talk and fight and just plain exist when you’ve got a little liquid courage. But this is already an unfair fight. I’ll stay sober.”

An expression creeps onto Alucard’s face that almost looks heartfelt.

“For my sake,” Trevor adds quickly, because he suddenly feels like deflecting; he probably hasn’t been that emotionally tender since he was eleven years old.

“And I love you too, darling,” Alucard says, amused.

The sky outside is still dark, and even though Trevor’s bottle is empty, courage runs through his veins.

“Can I…?” he trails off, the bravery disappearing as soon as the vulnerable words strike the air.

“Yes?”

“Can I hold you?” he says softly.

After that, the words come easy -- a jumble of explanation and excuses that do nothing to hide his true intent.

“It’s just been so long since I slept in a bed with anyone, and you’re beautiful, and I’m sort of falling off the edge of the bed anyway.”

Alucard laughs warmly.

“You already did,” he says, “while you were sleeping. You snuggled up like a puppy. It was...nice.”

“Oh,” Trevor says, unsure of how to reply. “Can I hold you again?”

Alucard nods, and Trevor gingerly wraps his arms around the man and pulls him close, feels their warmths collide. 

Alucard smells clean, like freshly scrubbed skin and stone, and his bare collarbone looks as smooth as marble. Trevor imagines tracing it with his tongue, sucking at his neck. He could use his teeth...and oh, wouldn’t it be ironic? His teeth against the pale expanse of skin, biting down -- not hard enough to break the surface, but hard enough to sting. He pictures a fox with a rabbit in its jaws, blood bubbling up to mar the white fur of its muzzle.  _ My hunter. _

But Alucard is not his prey. Alucard is  _ Alucard _ , and Trevor is no hunter in his arms, only a weak, lonely man in love with a creature of the night.

“What are you doing?” Alucard murmurs, his tone light but careful.

“Huh?” Trevor says.

“You’re staring at my neck like a bloodthirsty vampire.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m  _ bloodthirsty _ .”

“You thirst for other things, perhaps?” Trevor says, flashing a sideways smile up at him.

“Don’t be a pig,” Alucard snorts. 

“I’m serious.”

“I do have...thoughts,” Alucard admits. “But I’ve never done such things.”

“Never?” Trevor says. “Not once?”

“Is it so strange a revelation?” Alucard says. 

“I suppose not, but…” Trevor trails off.

“I’d like to. I’ve thought about it. Thought about men.” His eyes burn with a kind of golden fire.

“Men?” Trevor’s voice comes out soft and careful.

“Thought about you, Belmont.”

“Alucard, I--”

There’s a sharp knock on the door, and the two of them jump apart.

“We ought to get going soon,” Sypha’s voice calls from behind the door.

“Right,” Trevor says, clearing his throat. “Let’s go, fuckface.”

The insult comes out half-heartedly and Alucard shakes his head.

“We can discuss more later. Sypha is right. We shouldn’t waste a drop of daylight.”


End file.
